rwbyfandomcom-20200222-history
Ember Celica/Image Gallery
*Ember Celica/Image Gallery **Ember Celica/Image Gallery/Volume 1 **Ember Celica/Image Gallery/Volume 2 **Ember Celica/Image Gallery/Volume 3 **Ember Celica/Image Gallery/Volume 4 **Ember Celica/Image Gallery/Volume 5 **Ember Celica/Image Gallery/Volume 6 **Ember Celica/Image Gallery/Volume 7 **Ember Celica/Image Gallery/RWBY Chibi **Ember Celica/Image Gallery/Official Designs Official Graphics Concept Art RWBY Amity Arena concept art of Yang Xiao Long.jpg|Concept art of Yang and her weapon, Ember Celica for RWBY: Amity Arena Concept art yang metal arm.png|Yang's robotic arm concept art Concept art yang metal arm gun.png|Yang's robotic arm with a gun concept art Yang Xiao Long (mobile game, concept art).jpg|Concept art of Yang and her weapon, Ember Celica for RWBY mobile game. Alyssa-herman-yang-terra-orthographic-final.jpg|Concept art for SMITE Official Designs Turnaround Models Ember celica a2.gif|Ember Celica turnaround including "pump-action" shield detached for clarity Ember celica a3.gif|Ember Celica turnaround with shield attached. Ember celica a1.jpg|Ember Celica production prop Ec 1.jpg Ec 2.jpg Ec 3.jpg Ec 4.jpg Ec 5.jpg Ec 6.jpg Ec 7.jpg Ec 8.jpg Ec 9.jpg Ec 10.jpg Ec 11.jpg Ec 12.jpg Ec 13.jpg Ec 14.jpg Ec 15.jpg Merchandise 800RWBYalsogun_1024x1024.png|"It's Also A Gun" Shirt Design RWBY Yang Judy Steel.png|''RWBY'' Ember Celica Poster by Jody Steel RWBY_Yang_Key_2_1024x1024.jpg|Ember Celica Metal Keychain Rwby combat ready box art.jpg|Box art for the RWBY: Combat Ready board game RWBY Ember Celica Floral Pin.jpg|''RWBY'' Ember Celica Floral Pin Manga Covers Manga 8 Cover.png Manga 12 Cover.jpg Manga 14 Cover.jpg Cover Arts RWBY manga illustration opening cover.png RWBY manga bonus art 03.jpg Chapters Manga 7, Yang ready to fight.jpg Manga 7, Henchmen.jpg Manga 7, Junior counter attack on Yang.jpg Manga 8, Yang vs Twins.png Manga 8, Yang powerup.png Manga 8, Ember Celica.png Manga 9, Yang defeats Junior.jpg Manga 9, Junior's Club.jpg Manga 13, RWBY counterattack.jpg Manga 14, Team RWBY final strike.jpg ''RWBY: Official Manga Anthology Vol. 4: I Burn RWBY Official Manga (Vol. 4 I Burn, US) Front cover.jpg RWBY Manga Anthology Vol. 4 I Burn introduction cover.png RWBY: The Official Manga Chapters Chapter 2 (2018 manga) Weiss, Blake and Yang perform their landing strategies.png Chapter 3 (2018 manga) Yang successful defeat an Ursa.png Chapter 9 (2018 manga) Team RWBY, Sun and Neptune start their operation.png Chapter 11 (2018 manga) Team RWBY enter the battle against Roman.png Chapter 12 (2018 manga) Yang and Weiss performing Freezerburn.png Chapter 12 (2018 manga) Yang attack from behind with her Semblance activated.png Chapter 12 (2018 manga) Yang destroys the Atlesian Paladin.png Chapter 15 (2018 manga) Team RWBY fighting a pack of Beowolves.png Chapter 15 (2018 manga) Oobleck observes the scene of Mountain Glenn.png Chapter 15 (2018 manga) Yang's reason why she wants to become a Huntress.png DC Comics Volume Covers RWBY 1 Alternate Cover.jpg RWBY 5 Yang Cover.jpg RWBY 6 Variant Issue Cover.jpg DC RWBY 7 Cover.jpg Chapter 1 Prelude: The Elegy RWBY DC Comics 1 (Chapter 1) Yang Xiao Long.jpg RWBY DC Comics 1 (Chapter 1) Team RWBY.jpg RWBY DC Comics 1 (Chapter 1) Team RWBY fights 01.jpg RWBY DC Comics 1 (Chapter 1) Team RWBY fights 02.jpg RWBY DC Comics 1 (Chapter 1) Team RWBY fights 03.jpg RWBY DC Comics 1 (Chapter 1) Team RWBY fights 04.jpg Chapter 7: "Yang: Part Two Magic Words" RWBY DC Comics 4 (Chapter 7) DRANCY'S bar.jpg RWBY DC Comics 4 (Chapter 7) Blake and Yang inside of DRANCY'S bar.jpg RWBY DC Comics 4 (Chapter 7) Blake and Yang having a drink together.jpg RWBY DC Comics 4 (Chapter 7) Blake and Yang spending time together.jpg RWBY DC Comics 4 (Chapter 7) Blake and Yang beat up the masked thugs.jpg Screenshots - ''BlazBlue: Cross Tag Battle ''Cross Tag Battle'' Opening BBTAG Opening screenshots 00001.png BBTAG Opening screenshots 00002.png BBTAG Opening screenshots 00008.png BBTAG Opening screenshots 00009.png BBTAG Opening screenshots 00012.png BBTAG Opening screenshots 00013.png ''RWBY: Combat Ready'' Yang Cards Yang Combat Ready Cards 01.jpg Yang Combat Ready Cards 02.jpg Yang Combat Ready Cards 03.jpg Yang Combat Ready Cards 04.jpg Yang Combat Ready Cards 05.jpg Yang Combat Ready Cards 06.jpg Neo Cards Neo Combat Ready Cards 04.jpg Screenshots - Volume 1 Screenshots - Volume 2 Screenshots - Volume 3 Screenshots - Volume 4 Screenshots - Volume 5 Screenshots - Volume 6 Screenshots - Volume 7 Screenshots - RWBY Chibi Category:Ember Celica images Category:Image Gallery Category:Weapon images